


A Little Bit Dramatic

by cheese



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, mild restraint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-23 23:55:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheese/pseuds/cheese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur's been busy working, leaving poor Merlin all alone. So alone, in fact, he might just<i>die</i>. Honest. (Not really.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Bit Dramatic

**Author's Note:**

> originally written for summer pornathon 2013, challenge three: fuck or die.

“Arthur, _please_ ,” Merlin said from somewhere behind Arthur.

“Merlin, no,” Arthur replied without even lifting his head up.

“Arthur, I’m going to _die_. My balls will be so blue and so tender, they will explode, I’m sure. And then I’ll bleed to death. And then I’ll be dead. All because you won’t fuck me.” Merlin sighed dramatically and leaned over the back of Arthur’s big (comfy) leather chair, hands coming up to rest on his shoulders, then slide their way down, past Arthur’s elbows, to his hips-

“Merlin.” Arthur recapped his pen and grabbed Merlin’s wandering hands before they got all the way to his crotch. He pulled them up and above the chair, then spun around to face Merlin. Who went from his signature mock-pout to his signature cocky grin in a second flat, before plopping his bony arse on Arthur’s lap.

“Merlin, we’ve talked about this,” Arthur said, running his hand over his face, rubbing some of the fatigue away. “I have to get this deposition finished before tomorrow or else my father will have my head.”

Merlin grabbed Arthur by the chin (a too-tight grip that reminded Arthur of all the Pendragon Industries’ wives cooing over him as a kid) and turned his face one way, then another. “We wouldn’t want that, now. Then I’d definitely die of blue balls.”

He leaned in to nuzzle his nose into Arthur’s neck, smacking Arthur’s hand away when he tried to pry him away, then grinding down and down into Arthur’s crotch. 

“Merlin,” Arthur tried again, this time a different approach. He rubbed his hand along Merlin’s back and used his other one to twine with Merlin’s. 

“Hmm?” Merlin was now placing soft kisses along Arthur’s jaw, and Arthur had to fight hard (har) with himself (double har) to keep his hand on Merlin’s back from digging in and pulling Merlin into a kiss and forgetting the deposition and fucking him senseless into next week. 

But he couldn’t. 

“Merlin.” Arthur pulled Merlin by the back of his shirt, ignoring the spit-shine of his lips, the way he wriggled purposefully on Arthur’s lap, and especially the effect that wriggling had on Arthur. “You know that the second I’m done I’ll come find you.” 

Merlin licked his lips. Arthur’s hand did dig into the back of Merlin’s neck then, but instead of kissing the whining out of him and bending him right over the massive desk, Arthur buried his face in Merlin’s neck and let out an embarrassing laugh-sob combination. 

“But I’ll die, Arthur,” Merlin whispered into Arthur’s nape, breath warm and ticklish, “I’ll die without your gorgeous cock.” Merlin kissed at Arthur’s neck again, soft barely-there presses of his lips, and Arthur’s resolve began to crumble, but not enough to not realize how ridiculous Merlin was being. “It’ll only take five minutes, Arthur, please,” He said between kisses.

Wait. What?

Arthur tugged on Merlin’s shirt again and looked at him this time, feeling just a bit offended, and judging by Merlin’s faux-innocent smirk (it’s how he got Arthur in the first place, the faker), he knew exactly what he was doing. 

“Really, Merlin? Five minutes?” 

Merlin shrugged. 

The deposition lay forgotten as Arthur grabbed both of Merlin’s wrists in his hand, holding them between their torsos, while his other hand snaked around Merlin’s waist and held him tight. 

“You think it’ll take five minutes for me to kiss you breathless, then to kiss down your jaw and neck and bite at that spot on your shoulder you like so much?”

Merlin opened his mouth to talk, but Arthur dug his fingers into his side. “You think five minutes is enough for me to then strip you slowly, still kissing and licking every single inch of your body, just the way you like it?”

Merlin was panting, squirming in Arthur’s lap, trying to free his hands. “No? Then how about for sucking your cock til your knees buckle and you’re screaming my name so loud the neighbours can hear?” Merlin let out a moan and began rubbing his legs together, tiny pleas escaping his lips. 

“And then I finally bend you over the desk and eat you out until you’re so fucking loose I can slide in without anything. Will five minutes be enough for that?” Arthur asked directly into Merlin’s ear, biting at his lobe. “I wouldn’t want you to _die_ , Merlin, will it be enough?”

Merlin’s body shook as he came untouched. 

Arthur chuckled. Apparently it was enough.


End file.
